familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Henry Thacker, Jr. (1663-1708)
Email from Marianne Dillow Richard, Your co-worker from New Zealand wanted some more info. I have lost his email address. I told him Mike Marshall who does genealogy on Rootsweb for Va and Md is one of the best. This is his work below. However, I should caution you that most people have my Edwin Conway, Sr who married Martha Eltonhead parents as Viscount Edward Conway and Dorothy Tracy. This isn't true. He may be a nephew but my Conway cousins and I are still working on his lineage and feel Edwin does descend from a member in that Conway family but we can't prove which one yet. If you could forward this to your friend it will save him from looking up Mike Marshall's work that he wanted. Marianne Dillow 1. Henry Thacker was born 9 AUG 1663 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 2 JAN 1707/08 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He was the son of 2. Henry Thacker and 3. Eltonhead Conway. He married Elizabeth Payne 1683 in Middlesex County, Virginia, daughter of John Payne and Anne Walker. She was born 1670 in Old Rappahannock County, Virginia, and died 22 MAY 1714 in Middlesex County, Virginia. Ahnentafel, Generation No. 2 2. Henry Thacker was born ABT 1632 in Lancashire, England, and died BET 4 JAN 1672/73 AND 7 DEC 1674 in Middlesex County, Virginia. 3. Eltonhead Conway was born ABT 1646 in Northampton, England, and died 28 OCT 1689 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. She was the daughter of 6. Edwin Conway and 7. Martha Eltonhead. Children of Eltonhead Conway and Henry Thacker are: 1. i. Henry Thacker was born 9 AUG 1663 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 2 JAN 1707/08 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He married Elizabeth Payne 1683 in Middlesex County, Virginia, daughter of John Payne and Anne Walker. She was born 1670 in Old Rappahannock County, Virginia, and died 22 MAY 1714 in Middlesex County, Virginia. :ii. Edwin Thacker was born 4 JAN 1664/65 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 1704 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He married Frances Daingerfield 12 AUG 1694 in Essex County, Virginia, daughter of John Daingerfield and Anne Walker. She was born ABT 1674 in Old Rappahannock County, Virginia, and died in Middlesex County, Virginia. :iii. Martha Thacker was born 5 DEC 1667 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married Thomas Hickman 18 DEC 1683 in Christchurch Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, son of Thomas Hickman. He was born 1660 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 1732 in Middlesex County, Virginia. :iv. Lettice Thacker was born 7 FEB 1668/69 in Middlesex County, Virginia. :v. Alice Thacker was born 30 DEC 1671 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. She married William Goffe 31 MAY 1688 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, son of William Goffe and Martha Baxter. He was born 1640 in Old Rappahannock County, Virginia (Essex County, Virginia), and died 1704 in Essex County, Virginia. :vi. Chicheley Corbin Thacker was born 4 JAN 1672/73 in Middlesex County, Virginia. Ahnentafel, Generation No. 3 6. Edwin Conway was born ABT 1620 in Worcester, England, and died BEF 20 JAN 1663/64 in Lancaster County, Virginia. 7. Martha Eltonhead was born 26 SEP 1628 in Eltonhead, Lancashire, England, and died 1652 in Lancaster County, Virginia. She was the daughter of 14. Richard Eltonhead and 15. Anne Sutton. Children of Martha Eltonhead and Edwin Conway are: :i. Edwin Conway was born 11 MAY 1644 in Old Rapahannock County, Virginia, and died BEF 7 SEP 1698 in Richmond County, Virginia. He married Sarah Fleet ABT 1680 in Old Rapahannock County, Virginia, daughter of Henry Fleet and Sarah MNU Fleet. She was born ABT 1660 in Old Rapahannock County, Virginia, and died 1695 in Richmond County, Virginia. He married Elizabeth Thornton 21 MAY 1695 in Gloucester County, Virginia, daughter of Francis Thornton and Alice Stafford Savage. She was born 3 JAN 1673/74 in Petsworth Parish, Gloucester County, Virginia, and died 15 FEB 1732/33 in King George County, Virginia. 3. ii. Eltonhead Conway was born ABT 1646 in Northampton, England, and died 28 OCT 1689 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. She married Henry Thacker 1662 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He was born ABT 1632 in Lancashire, England, and died BET 4 JAN 1672/73 AND 7 DEC 1674 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married William Stanard 1678 in Middlesex County, Virginia. He was born ABT 1646 in England, and died BEF 1732 in Middlesex County, Virginia. Ahnentafel, Generation No. 4 14. Richard Eltonhead was born JAN 1581/82 in Prescot, Lancashire, England, and died 23 SEP 1664 in Eltonhead, Lancashire, England. 15. Anne Sutton was born ABT 1586 in Rushton Spencer, Staffordshire, England. Children of Anne Sutton and Richard Eltonhead are: :i. William Eltonhead was born 1615 in Lancashire, England, and died 14 MAY 1657 in Calvert County, Maryland - Admin. He married Jane Fenwick. She was born ABT 1617 in England, and died 28 FEB 1658/59 in St. Mary's County, Maryland - Probate. :ii. Agatha Eltonhead was born 10 FEB 1622/23 in Lancashire, England. She married Luke Stubbins. He died BEF 1645 in Accomac County, Virginia. She married Ralph Wormley 13 JUL 1645 in Northhampton, County, Virginia. He was born ABT 1593 in York County, Virginia, and died BEF 1651 in York County, Virginia. She married Henry Chicheley BEF 20 NOV 1652 in York County, Virginia. He died 5 FEB 1682/83 in 'Rosegill', Middlesex County, Virginia. :iii. Alice Eltonhead was born 1630 in Lancashire, England, and died AFT 1671 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married Rowland Burnham. He died 1 MAR 1655/56 in At Sea; Lancaster County, Virginia - Probate. She married Henry Corbin 25 JUL 1656 in Middlesex County, Virginia, son of Thomas Corbin and Winifred Grosvenor. He was born 1629 in Hall End, Warwickshire, England, and died 8 JAN 1675/76 in Buckingham House, Middlesex County, Virginia. 7. iv. Martha Eltonhead was born 26 SEP 1628 in Eltonhead, Lancashire, England, and died 1652 in Lancaster County, Virginia. She married Edwin Conway 1643 in Lancaster County, Virginia. He was born ABT 1620 in Worcester, England, and died BEF 20 JAN 1663/64 in Lancaster County, Virginia. :v. Jane Eltonhead was born 23 MAR 1622/23 in Lancashire, England, and died 1660 in St. Mary's County, Maryland. She married Cuthbert Fenwick. He was born BEF 1620, and died 1655 in St. Mary's County, Maryland. :vi. Richard Eltonhead was born 1611 in Lancashire, England. :vii. Eleanor Eltonhead was born 1623, and died 1656 in Christ Church, Lancaster County, Virginia. She married John Carter. He was born BEF 1640 in England, and died 6 JAN 1669/70 in "Nomini Hall" Lancaster County, Virginia - Probate. She married William Brocas ABT 1645. He was born BEF 1619 in England. The links did not copy. See Henry Thacker Jr. Rtol 05:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Richard. I got an email from Marianne about 4 hours ago and replied a little while ago. I had not asked her about the Viscount, having already copied to at least one other page that fact that she says he's probably not an ancestor. I'm more interested in the six, nine, or eleven children of Eltonhead Conway and Henry Thacker. I'll look at that WorldConnect file soon. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC)